gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cloudkit01
Patroller HHPMWBH/JF here! Leave a message! __TOC__ Archives I set up an archive for you and did the first talk page archive. If you want to do it again, create the page User talk:Cloudkit01/Archive 2. Then after that, User talk:Cloudkit01/Archive 3 and so on. Have you talked to Ilan about getting a staff page image yet? Jeff (talk| ) 22:08, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Almost Jeff! Cloudkit01 (talk) 22:09, April 4, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit RE: Heya Claud! Firstly, let me say congrats on becoming a patroller. Secondly, here's your request for Avatar, (size 709x709). Consider it a welcome present from me :p -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:55, April 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Birthday It's fine, I didn't tell anyone so I didn't expect you know :). Tom Talk 21:34, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Apologize I am sorry, I will say sorry to Zaibatsu. Tony30000 (talk) 21:00, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Roots Hey Cloudkit. How comes you are half Italian, half French, and half Swedish? That would be 150%. Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''RAGREF2]] (Talk) 03:55, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Apologies Hi Cloud, I would like to say sorry for what I did yesterday.. I think I got a tad little too much alcohol in my system... Once again I apologies and I hope I can make it up to you somehow, Your sincerely, Instulent (talk) 17:14, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey I noticed this guy spamming false information on the GTA San Andreas Characters page. You've warned him once already his user is LEGZ17 if you can do what ever you patrollers do to stop him that'd be great Shadow Man54 (talk) 05:33, June 3, 2013 (UTC)Shadow_Man54 Yo, Don't Message Me Unless It's Good News, B Dup Is Coming Back Because The Game Actually Confirmed That We Will See B Dup In GTA V, So Check Yo Self Before You Wreck Yo Self! A new custom skin Hi there Cloud, I didn't had someone to tell about so... I created a new skin for GTA San Andreas, this time: Beta Ryder/Big Bear. Here it is so you can tell if it looks good or crappy - Jeansowaty 14:54, June 5, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty2 2D, 3D, and HD Universe Perhaps you can rename stuff such as Liberty City in HD Universe to "Liberty City (HD Universe)"? I'm just saying. You don't have to do it. Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 02:24, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Check It Out Hey can you check out the community noticeboard ? I have a suggestion. Boomer8 (talk) 04:52, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Proposal Check out the GTA Wiki:Community Noticeboard. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:00, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey man, I notice you are very active on this page and I was wondering if you could help me with something? Cooperation Hello Cloudkit01, you may remember me from one or two chat sessions. I'm bureaucrat and administrator of the German Grand Theft Auto Wiki. For some time now, we are trying to reform our main page because the current one got long in the tooth. We were trying create something based on your slider because we think this is one of the best ways to create a structure that allows users to navigate quickly through our wiki. Unfortunately, our skills aren't enough for doing similar stuff. We kindly ask for some cooperation in renewing our front page and maybe more as a favor and closer collaboration between our big wikis. Maybe we could have an insight view of your main page patterns for inspiration. I look forward to a positive reply. Regards, Zaibatsu 23:03, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey man Hey would you mind voting at GTA Wiki:Community Noticeboard. Voting is possibly tied so could you stop by and cast your vote? Thankyou, Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:45, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Deletion template Hey Cloudkit, I noticed you've marked a few articles for deletion. When you do that, can you just add the template to the top of the article rather than replacing the article with the template? That way I (or whatever other admin) can see what the article was about rather than needing to check it in the history. Jeff (talk| ) 01:16, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Community Noticeboard Check out the GTA Wiki:Community Noticeboard. Boomer8 (talk) 03:55, June 17, 2013 (UTC) A question hey cloud i have ? who can write beta releases only admins or members. THANK YOU Gee, thanks for the edits. Andrey (White storm) 03:05, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Cloud, don't mean to be rude and question you but your revision on my edit of the Remington doesn't make any sense. You can access the garage before the mission and the after you added messes up the grammar About Viper Hey man, don't worry about anything, I'll keep a eye on him and I'll revert any of his silly nonsence. Take care Instulent (talk) 14:36, June 21, 2013 (UTC) hey i got a ?" who can write beta releases admins or members Robbing Gruppe 6 Please don't delete the content on tha pages that are up for deletion.Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''